


Up to No Good at the Garden Party

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 18 June 2010 in response to Shog's prompt of <i>Snuna: aunt and "'ncle": "What's an 'uncle?"</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Up to No Good at the Garden Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shog).



> Written on 18 June 2010 in response to Shog's prompt of _Snuna: aunt and "'ncle": "What's an 'uncle?"_

"Wanna go look for some 'ncles, Rose?" 

"What's an 'ncle?"

"I heard Aunt Luna saying 'ncles are like ants, but with large phalluses."

"What're phalluses?"

"Don't know. Wanna go ask Dad?"

"No, he gets red when we ask him 'bout stuff Aunt Luna says."

"Mum, then?"

"Her answer'll be too long."

"Ahem."

"Uncle Sev! Do you know what a phallus is?"

"Where did you hear that word?"

"From Aunt Luna."

"Ah."

"D'you know what one is?"

"A phallus is . . . a creature of small brain that constantly seeks heat. Go ask your Uncles Draco and Harry where you might find one."


End file.
